The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for steadying a first balanced rotatable member while a second balanced rotatable member may be precision torqued. Automotive and aviation engines often require manipulation of multiple balanced members for the purposes of repair, replacement, and installation of engine parts. In the past, multiple persons were employed to steady one of the balanced members, while another person would torque or move the second balanced body.
In an automotive internal combustion engine, the crank shaft is normally fitted with a harmonic balancer at one end thereof. It is often necessary to rotate or turn the harmonic balancer, or to torque the crank shaft bolt. Moreover, other items are connected to the crank shaft such as flywheels, which require the steadying of harmonic balancer.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,111 which represented a notable advance in the field in which a tool is connected to the harmonic balancer and includes an open bore which permits access to the center bolt which is capable of engaging the crank shaft. However, torquing of the crank shaft bolt while steadying harmonic balancer is more difficult to achieve with the tool of this patent.
A device for steadying one of two balanced axially rotatable members to permit precision torquing of the other would be a notable advance in the mechanical arts.